Historia de un sueño
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Tooru se ha enfermado de gripe por lo que debe descansar... y mientras ella duerme, recibe una visita


_Hola, otra vez!_

 _Parece ser que otra vez estoy en el rollo de hacer songfics ñ.ñu es que, no sé, en ocasiones escuchó alguna canción y de pronto, pienso en algunos personajes a los que les queda dicha canción, je._

 _Como en este caso, cuando escuché la canción Historia de un sueño (que es de la Oreja de Van Gogh) no pude evitar pensar en Tooru y su mamá (creaciones de Natsuki Takaya), creo que les queda bien._

 _Bueno, dejemos los comentarios y pasemos al fic, espero y les agrade n.n_

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Historia de un sueño**

 **.**

Fue una mañana difícil, se había sentido débil y su ánimo empeoró cuando supo que reprobó una materia, por eso, cuando le dijeron que estaba enferma de gripe y que debía reposar sintió ganas de llorar. Este día nada le había salido bien a Tooru Honda. Otras veces había podido sobrellevar la gripe pero hoy, por alguna razón, no pudo controlarla y debido a eso estaba durmiendo, recuperando energías.

 _ **Perdona que entre sin llamar**_

 _ **No es esta la hora y menos el lugar**_

 _ **Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal**_

Sin hacer ruido, una joven mujer llegó a la habitación de la chica y se sentó a su lado, Tooru apenas y se dio cuenta de esto, pero se sentía muy cansada como para abrir los ojos, así que, creyendo que era Hatori o alguno de los chicos con los que vivía no se preocupó cuando sintió que le acariciaron la cabeza.

 _ **Mañana ni te acordarás**_

 _ **Tan sólo fue un sueño ter repetirás**_

 _ **Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz**_

La mujer que le acompañaba sonreía con dulzura y compresión, a su vez que le hablaba suavemente a su niña, para tranquilizarla y recuperarse.

\- Volviste a exigirte demasiando, Tooru -

 _ **Y cuando me marche estará**_

 _ **Mi vida en la tierra en paz**_

 _ **Yo sólo quería despedirme**_

 _ **Darte un beso y verte una vez más**_

Luego de acariciarla, la pelirroja acomodó las sábanas y arropó mejor a la enferma.

\- No te esfuerces tanto, a tu ritmo, Tooru – murmuró la mujer para después besar la frente de su hija.

 _ **Promete que serás feliz**_

 _ **Te ponías tan guapa al reír**_

 _ **Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte**_

 _ **Así, como antes, así adelante**_

 _ **Así vida mía mejor ser así**_

\- Descansa, recupérate y vuelve a ser tú misma – le decía cariñosamente – te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes – se sentía orgullosa – y toda madre de familia quiere que su hija sonría siempre – Kyoko veía dormir a Tooru, su semblante se mostraba enfermo pero su respiración ya era más relajada y tranquila.

 _ **Ahora debes descansar**_

 _ **Deja que te arrope como años atrás**_

 _ **¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba ante de ir a acostar?**_

De nueva cuenta, Koyko arropaba a su hija debido a que ésta se quitaba en ocasiones la cobija.

\- Sigue siendo una niña – sonrío con ternura la pelirroja. Para ella Tooru nunca crecería – tal vez deba arrullarte como cuando eras pequeña – consideró esa idea la mujer, pero no la llevó a cabo.

 _ **Tan sólo me dejan venir**_

 _ **Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti**_

 _ **Y es que aquella triste noche**_

 _ **No te di ni un adiós al partir**_

\- Fue una suerte poder venir, hacía tiempo que quería verte – sonrió – el examen debió ser difícil, pero tranquila, lo pasarás – dijo melancólica pues recordó que antes de la hora del accidente no había cruzado palabra alguna con su hija porque ella seguía dormida por haber estudiado hasta muy entrada la noche.

 _ **Y cuando me marche estará**_

 _ **Mi vida en la tierra en paz**_

 _ **Yo sólo quería despedirme**_

 _ **Darte un beso y verte una vez más**_

Caminó dentro de la habitación, viendo todo con detenimiento.

\- Es un buen lugar, se siente un buen ambiente – respiró hondo – creo que puedo estar tranquila; he visto un podo de la vida que estás llevando y no es mala, creo que hasta es divertido lo que pasa en esta casa – rio – aunque para esos chicos debe ser complicado – se compadeció.

 _ **Promete que serás feliz**_

 _ **Te ponías tan guapa al reír**_

 _ **Y así, sólo así quiero recordarte**_

 _ **Así como antes, así adelante**_

 _ **Así vida mía ahora te toca a ti**_

 _ **Sólo a ti seguir nuestro viaje**_

\- Pero lo importante es que ellos te quieren mucho – regresó a la cama y acarició el rostro de su hija, ella se dejó querer – Bien. Eso es lo que quiero ver, esa sonrisa que anima a todo aquél que la ve –

La tarde comenzaba a caer – Debo irme, no tardan en venir a verte esos chicos – se acercó a la ventana y vio la noche llegar.

\- Recuerda que te quiero, Tooru – fijó su vista donde el sol se ocultaba – saluda a Saki y a Arisa de mi parte; me da gusto que sigan juntas, son muy buenas chicas -

 _ **Se está haciendo tarde**_

 _ **Tendré que marcharme**_

 _ **En unos segundos vas a despertar**_

 _ **Y así, sólo así quiero recordarte**_

 _ **Como antes, así adelante**_

 _ **Vida mía mejor será así**_

Hizo una pausa, suspiró y sonrió triste – la verdad, quería seguir a tu lado – sollozó – no esperaba que mi final fuera ese, sé que es duro tener que madurar tan pronto pero, Tooru, sé que puedes hacerlo, eres una chica muy fuerte, podrás seguir avanzando y llegar lejos –

Se escucharon pasos acercándose a la habitación y Kyoko vio entrar a un chico de cabellos naranjas que reconoció de inmediato, poco después sonrió.

\- Sin duda estarás bien. No estás sola –

Poco a poco Kyoko comenzaba a desaparecer, una leve brisa entró por la ventana y movió las cortinas, Kyo volteó a ver dicho lugar, después fijó su vista en la castaña y no evitó sonreír con ternura.

"Me debes la promesa" escuchó Kyo decir a alguien o eso creyó, se sobresaltó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes ver de nuevo a la joven que, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás se había ganado su corazón.

Una vez cerrada la puerta y en el más completo silencio, se escuchó la voz de Tooru, que llamaba a su mamá, no estaba llorando, al contrario, parecía tener un sueño donde la alegría reinaba.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Y aquí terminamos este pequeño proyecto basado, como vieron, en el capítulo donde Tooru se enfermó._

 _Dudas, quejas, comentarios y sugerencias no duden en dejar un review, que será bien recibido y eternamente agradecido =)_

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**


End file.
